The Beacon Doused
by Almaron
Summary: Set after the events of Sky Dragons. An influential figure of the Third Pass dies abruptly in childbirth, only to be reunited with someone she'd lost long ago.


This is something that flew into my head while flicking through one of the Third Pass books while writing up plot summaries for the Pern Wiki. In two or three of these books, there's a good deal of foreshadowing done about the eventual death of one of the main characters - some character has a vision of it happening, and in a future scene two characters imply the character in question died not long after the main events of the book. When the final book got published, I awaited what I thought would be an interesting death scene...only for the book to end with the character alive and well, and quite out of danger's way.

Ultimately, I wrote this to do two things; one, explore how this character could have died, and two, provide proper closure on their dragon, who was introduced as a cute hatchling and then horribly killed off without warning and barely referenced again after that. I don't abide with horrible things happening to dragons; especially not when they're only being cute, so I really just gave the dragon the happy ending she didn't get - or at least the closest one she could get with the story being what it was...plus, the character in question was quite unpopular on one of the message boards I frequented, so I suppose killing her off was a bonus to the people who didn't like her.

My only regret? The story came out WAY more angsty than I had meant it to...darn. I actually deleted the entire opening of the story after the first draft because I just couldn't bring myself to write what would have been over the top angsty crap for a whole chapter.

**Dragonriders of Pern and all characters copyright Anne and Todd McCaffrey**

* * *

**THE BEACON DOUSED**

Rukbat rose across the Northern Continent of Pern, illumating the mountains that surrounded the vast structure of Telgar Weyr. Inside, on a ledge on the north side of the Weyr Bowl, K'dan paced outside his weyr, too anxious to enter. He could hear the cries from the inner quarters all too well from where he stood, as they echoed off the stone walls of the weyr. Lurenth lay beside him, his eyes whirling red as he picked up on his rider's distress for his mate.

Footsteps behind him alerted K'dan to another's presence, and he turned to see the Weyrwoman ascending the steps to his weyr. Fiona had insisted that K'dan and Lorana be housed in a weyr near hers, which they had accepted, although K'dan had briefly protested when he had realised she intended for them to occupy one of the weyrs normally used by a junior queen. Fiona chuckled at him as she drew closer; seeing the look on his face. "Come now, K'dan," she began, patting his arm in a soothing way. "Be calm. This should be a joyous occasion for you."

K'dan tried to force a smile, but couldn't hold it for long. He was too worried, although he kept telling himself things would be alright; he knew Lorana was under the watchful eye of Bekka, who had been delivering babies since she was a child, but he couldn't help but panic for Lorana's sake. She had seemed overly fragile over the past few sevendays, and K'dan knew she secretly feared losing a second child.

"Listen!" Fiona suddenly said, breaking the silence, which K'dan suddenly realised had fallen over them. The cries from the inner chamber had ceased. K'dan stared at the door. "Do you think-"

Before he could finish, Bekka strode out of the room and towards the pair; a bundle in her arms. K'dan tried to speak, but was having trouble finding the words to say.

"Is it...is she...should I-"

"She's fine, K'dan," Bekka said, cutting him off. "She just needs to rest." She lifted her arms; raising the head of the newborn she held. "You have a beautiful son, wingleader."

Stunned, K'dan reached out to take the baby from her arms. Without warning, Lurenth whimpered and scrabbled to his feet; startling them all. Before K'dan could ask his friend what was wrong, he arched back his head and began to keen loudly.

Bekka's smile instantly vanished . She turned, and looked towards the door; the sound of the other dragons of the Weyr joining the keen echoing around them. Fiona staggered, as if she'd been hit. "It...she...no..." she began feebly.

Bekka stared at the door in horror. "B-but she was-"

K'dan didn't wait to hear her finish; he was already on his feet and running into the tiny quarters that made up his and Lorana's rooms; Fiona following after him. He rushed to the side of the bed which Lorana lay across; a serene expression on her face. From where she stood beside the head of the bed, Shaneese regarded him with sorrow. K'dan fell to his knees, and grabbed one of Lorana's outstretched hands.

"Lorana?" he said, holding her hand tighter. There was no sign that she had heard him, or even that she had felt his grip. Tears welled up in his eyes, and a chill went down his back, causing him to shake. Beside him, Fiona had begun sobbing. Others began to enter the room; first Bekka, trembling even as she held the child - Lorana's child - next T'mar, who ran to Fiona's side and held her, before looking in K'dan's direction, a look of dismayed sadness on his face. K'dan looked back at Lorana's face, and then lost control; bowing his head and weeping over the bed.

"Lorana...please, don't go..."

* * *

Lorana had felt something was wrong almost immediately after waking. Normally she was constantly aware of a voice of some sort in the back of her mind; the echoed thoughts of the dragons whom she made her home around, but now it was as if they had been silenced. In a panic she had tried to reach out to them - Lurenth, Talenth, any dragon - only to find herself blocked, as if a mental barrier was separating her from them. Before long, the silence had given way to a number of muffled voices; many sounded familiar, but none were strong enough for her to tell who they belonged to.

After that unnatural silence, Lorana's next thought had been for her child, which she realised she was no longer carrying; her body was flat, and she was no longer in pain. Remembering with horror the emptiness she had felt after the loss of her first child, Lorana moved to pull herself up - strangely easily, she thought - only to see K'dan rushing towards her.

"K'dan!" she called, but he ignored her and collapsed to his knees beside their bed.

"Lorana..." he called.

"K'dan? Where's our child?" Lorana said, grabbing him by the shoulder. K'dan trembled, but otherwise made no sign he'd heard her. Before she could say anything else to him, she looked and saw Bekka enter, a small bundle in her arms. It was small, but Lorana could see it was moving; it was alive, their child was alive!

The muffled voices grew louder, but Lorana ignored them, focusing on her mate; who had begun to cry. "K'dan? It's alright, it-" she began, but K'dan wasn't listening. Behind him, T'mar and Fiona stood; the Weyrwoman was sobbing against the Weyrleader, who was looking towards her, but not at her.

At last, Lorana turned and saw; lying motionless on the bed was her own body. Lorana couldn't believe it, but it was her own body sprawled against the bed, her own face lying against the pillows, and her hand that K'dan was clutching; begging her not to leave him. Lorana began to panic. She wasn't dead, she couldn't be dead, it must just be a horrible dream! Lorana began breathing heavily; the voices around her becoming louder and louder, but remaining incomprehensible. Abruptly, one voice cut through the noise; immediately clear amongst all the others voices, which promptly faded away.

_There you are! I've been waiting for you!_

Lorana gasped. The voice had been one of someone she'd never expected to see again, but who was always in her dreams.

_...Arith?_ she tentatively thought towards the voice, which seemed to be coming from outside the weyr.

_Yes,_ she responded, sending waves of love her way. _You didn't think I'd forget you? _Arith's voice paused. _You didn't forget about me, did you? _she asked.

_No, of course not,_ said Lorana, torn between two emotions; overwhelming happiness at the thought of being reunited with her dragon, and unbearable sadness for K'dan's pain. He had seen more sadness than one man should have had to. Lorana watched as Bekka; still holding their child, came to his side and helped him to his feet, whereupon he turned and strode past Fiona, T'mar and the others; out of the weyr.

_Lorana?_ Arith called. _I need you to come to me now; we have to go._

_Go?_ Lorana called back. She looked back at her body on the bed; which Shaneese was now covering up with the bed furs. She supposed she didn't really have a choice, and got to her feet. To her right, Bekka had gone over to Fiona and T'mar, who were now holding her child so that the junior weyrwoman could properly grieve. Her heart ached at the thought that she wouldn't be able to watch her child grow, but happiness bloomed with the knowledge that her child would not grow up alone; her dearest friends would ensure her child was the most-loved child in the Weyr.

_Lorana?_ Arith called again. _Are you coming?_

_I am, but I'm not sure where to go. Where are you? Can you show me where to go?_

_I can't come to you, but you'll be able to come to me!_ There was a pause. _Marco says to follow my voice._

_Marco?_ Lorana had no idea who that was, but she did as she was instructed; walking out of the small quarters and into Lurenth's weyr. K'dan was standing at the ledge, with his arms around his mount's neck; Lurenth gently crooning to him and supporting his weight. That sight reassured her. Lurenth would look after K'dan, they all would, just as the Weyrs had looked after her when she had first arrived. Beyond him, the light in the Weyrbowl was almost too bright to look at. Lorana blinked. Was it getting brighter?

_Nearly there,_ Arith called. _Keep going!_

Not entirely sure what her dragon meant, Lorana continued forwards; pausing only as she reached K'dan's side. Taking one last look at his face, Lorana leaned over and kissed his cheek. K'dan paused as she did; moving his hand up to touch his cheek.

"I love you," she said, smiling, before turning back to the light, and continuing onwards.

* * *

Standing in silent embrace with Lurenth, K'dan tensed. His cheek tingled, as if something cold had touched him. He reached up to feel his face, and in doing so, looked forwards. He choked, unable to believe what he was seeing; the faint figure of a person standing before him; Lorana. Before he could react or say anything, she smiled at him and turned away, vanishing into the morning light.

K'dan stood there; tears momentarily halted by the spectacle of what he'd seen.

_Lurenth?_ he thought to his dragon. _Did...did you see...?_

_I...did?_ Lurenth's confused voice echoed back. _What did I see?_

K'dan had no answer for him, and the pair simply stared ahead, as dragons appeared out of the sky; their riders come to pay their respects to the dead.

* * *

As Lorana had taken more steps forwards, the Weyr had gradually faded away from her; brighter light taking its place. Looking back, Lorana found that Telgar Weyr was nothing more than a faint series of shapes behind her. Lorana slowly became aware of another shape moving towards her; separate of the Weyr, and before she realised it, Arith was beneath her; thrumming with happiness, and the two of them were flying forwards; Lorana sitting astride the young queen's neck, her feet brushing against the very riding straps she had tied on her queen the day she'd gone between.

Arith stopped thrumming. _I am sorry I had to go._

_It wasn't your fault,_ Lorana thought to the young queen, looking down at her side, which was still splotchy and marred from the fateful mixture Lorana had tried to save her with.

_It was not yours either,_ Arith suddenly said, picking up on her rider's thoughts. _You could not have known._

_But I..._Lorana struggled to think of an answer, but was silenced by Arith's chiding mental tone. Lorana looked back down at Arith's side, which had begun to glow amidst the light that surrounded them both. Without warning, Lorana suddenly saw that Arith's hide was changing; healing.

_It doesn't matter now,_ the young queen said calmly; her hide returning to its healthy gold shine. _You did all you could._

Torn between awe and a lingering sense of guilt, Lorana tried to respond; to apologise in some way, but Arith rumbled with displeasure, and Lorana gave up; gradually leaning forwards and stretching herself across Arith's neck so that she could better hold her, as the young queen carried them both onwards to whatever awaited them in the distance.

_I missed you._

_I did too._

* * *

As the sun began to set over Telgar Weyr, the various dragonriders from other Weyrs who had arrived to pay their condolences at last dispersed, leaving the Weyr quiet once more. Lurenth had left his ledge and returned to his weyr, and K'dan now sat on his forearm; staring out at the darkening sky. K'dan had not moved since then; not even when they came to take Lorana's body away to be interred between.

A noise to one side alerted him to someone's presence; Bekka, climbing the steps to the weyr and walking towards him with something in her arms; his child, K'dan realised. "K'dan?" she said as she neared him; her eyes reddened. "I...I just thought you'd..." she began, but then broke off, unable to find the proper words to say, and then sat down beside Lurenth's forearm. K'dan turned to look at the child she held, and gradually got up from his perch to be closer to his son; in response, Bekka carefully handed his child to him.

In silence they waited; K'dan cradling his child in his arms. Bekka looked at his expression, and was reminded of her own father; his incredible sorrow at the loss of Serth, and his gradual semi-recovery over time, surrounded by the love of those around him. K'dan was already faintly smiling at the child he held; it was early days yet, but Bekka knew he would recover one day. They all would in time, although they would never forget Lorana. Her son might never meet her, but he would know from an early age all that his mother had done for Pern.

"Did you have a name planned?" Bekka asked; breaking the silence. She wasn't sure if K'dan had heard her, but after a while, he responded with "Danoran". Bekka nodded, and got to her feet. K'dan slowly responded, and allowed Bekka to lead him out of the weyr, and down the steps to the Weyr Bowl; towards the warmth of the Dining Caverns, where the others were waiting for him.

**FIN**


End file.
